


Evan & Taissa: A Love of Season

by Amy_Bitch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Acting, Adult Content, Comedy, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexuality, Intrigue, My First Fanfic, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romanticism, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Bitch/pseuds/Amy_Bitch
Summary: Evan Peters and Taissa Farmiga are reunited to interpret the new series of anthology and terror: "American Horror Story".He already with a lot of experience thinks that recreating another character won't bring him difficulty. She has just made her short debut in a film and feeling a bit overwhelmed to release among so many stars.The two establish a friendship quickly but it's when they begin to act that realize that things don't happen as they expected ...
Relationships: Taissa Farmiga/Evan Peters, Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Evan Peters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, I speak english but it's not perfect, so if you find some mistakes please tell me, I'm translating the chapters and hope you enjoy them ;)
> 
> Good reading!

_ **«Taissa POV»** _

I looked at the paper in my hands for the last time, I had read all the conditions, including the small letters and could not yet decide, my chest squeezed of just thinking about who I would share stage again, it was an indescribable sensation, one like I felt that day everything started...

  
_2011_

-Evan Peters. -the boy was introducing to me, the one whom I did not see anything attractive on television, in person was more than I expected.

-Taissa. -I said normally, I didn't like to introducing me with my last name, I knew it was informal but after all it's not as if it would consider important, nobody calls you for the full name, except the family on some occasions.

He raised one of his peculiar eyebrows.

-Just like this? without lastname? 

-Just Taissa. -I gave him a half smile and became serious again, I wanted to be fun but for some reason I couldn't. 

-So Taissa for me or ...?

-Oh, don't take it personal, I'm like that with everyone. -I nodded trying to sound kind, I didn't want to be hated on the first day. I had to try to get along with everyone, being in a television series was something that could help me a lot in my career and the less scandals the better.

-Cute name ...-he juice lowering his head a little with his big smile, I was about to return the smile when- although you look familiar to me.

_Oh no, here we go again..._

-By chance do you like scary movies? -I asked to reach the topic without having to say it directly, not having the most of the people's choice would opt for another genre.

-Uhmm yes some, I guess. -he fell his shoulders.

-"Orphan". Does it sound to you?

I gave him a sarcastic smile and I didn't have to make another gesture for him to realize.

-Oh god, you have the last name of... don't tell me...

-Yes.

-You’re related to the killer!

-Yes. Wait, what?!

-To the orphan, shit!, I don't remember her name...

-No! -I exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh at such a confusion.

_Apparently I was the only stupid who lost her time investigating about the co-workers with whom I would touch to work._

When I calm myself he looked at me carefully, what it made me feel a little uncomfortable but the tension broke when he turned his head from one side to the other and began to laugh on my face.

-Excuse me -he breathed deeply to calm down- I was playing a joke. So you're the daughter of the talented Vera Farmiga, right? You are two drops of water let me tell you.

-Neither -now I turned my head a little- She is my sister.

-Your sister? -he asked surprised.

-Yes...

-I didn't know she had a sister.

-She has 2 more besides me and 3 brothers.

-Wow a large family then. But you're really look alike.

-Yes, everyone tell me... -I replied trying not to show my discomfort so much on the topic.

I loved my sister but I hated to be compared, since childhood they always said _"if only she had her pretty clear eyes would be her clone"_ and well, now that I had come to light as an actress the comparisons weren't new.

He stared at me and I regretted my comment when I thought he'll apologizing or say something like "You don't seem to be very happy to be." If there was something that I hated the most it's that people had me pity, though that was what less happening, before I was ignored.

However, he said something totally different:

_-Although you are more beautiful..._ -he seemed to think while he said it, then looked at me with mischief and I couldn't believe what I had just heard, not for coming for him but for considering me more beautiful than Vera- I mean, although you don't have her blue eyes, you have something that she either.

-My lovely brown eyes? -I turned my eyes when I say it with a mocking smile.

-No, your clear hazel eyes aren't the only striking, I talk about your mole. It's attractive. -he smiled and from that moment... I thought he was cute, even with dimples.


	2. Taissa Farmiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (God ... it's chapter two and I already feel like I'm failing haha)
> 
> Anyway I wanted to leave a note for my ghost readers and tell them that I am aware of how weird it is to match these 2 in almost 2020 lol
> 
> I have my excuses of course, and without taking their time now I let you read the chapter, my motives will be in the final notes. Hope you like!

_ **«Evan POV»**_

_ 2011 _

_Taissa..._

Taissa.That was her name.

I didn't lie about it being cute, I like how it sound. As for her, I don't have much description, she didn't let me know much more than the rudeness mask she wore as a "typical teenager".

She was pretty, rather beautiful, but she was a minor.

_"As if you care about that"_

Actually yes, she was a girl, and I was an adult.

Wait ... _why do I make a comparison? Don't you need to make sure that a person is of age just to admire their beauty or do you?_

God, I don't even know why I'm so nervous. Something like this had never happened to me, not with a younger girl and NOT in my work.

At least we haven't started yet. As I heard from Ryan we would take the day to introduce ourselves and meet, talk about the plans and know where we would record, we wouldn't play our scripts yet.

I had already met some of the cast and I was glad to share the stage with others, I admired the talent that the producers had to select good actors.

I just needed to know if she was also good at interpreting.

When they told me about the role I'll play and the interaction she'll have with my character, I didn't mind working with anyone specifically, but, when they told me that my partner would be Taissa, well, taking out her name and leaving her last name, I couldn't help but google something to get me out of my doubts, and yes; they were familiar.

All my life I had a great admiration for Vera Farmiga, and for what to go far, she was my crush at puberty and ... I don't know but I still find her irresistibly beautiful.

Taking away the fact that I was going to meet someone with her same genes and could get information about her, I pretended not to know anything about Taissa, although it was not entirely false because all I knew was that she had played a role with her older sister, I didn't know who she was, how she was and how good she was.

No doubt beauty is in the blood but talent often isn't. But I can't deny the fact that they look quite alike and from what I realized, talking about it is not something she like at all.

Now I wonder: _What can be more damn cool than being compared to Vera Farmiga?_

I never liked Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Aniston, Cameron Díaz ... I always was a boy who went against the flow, I didn't repeat that I liked something just because society said it, I had my own criteria and my own perspective, and as weird that it was or for a minority in which I was, I liked being me, but well, I suppose that in the same way some like comparisons and others don't.

Now I was sitting in the studio watching how everyone talked and talked, to be honest I wasn't a very sociable person, I loved my space or how others would say "my loneliness".

She, Taissa - I still didn't use to call her by name - was in the distance greeting Jessica Lange, she seemed to have a great admiration to her for the bright of her eyes when she looked at her, I laughed when just heard me; how was I'm supposed to see her so well at this distance to identify her enlightened face? What the hell was wrong with me?

Well to all this an explanation: I was intrigued.

Just when, for the first time since I saw her, I directed my eyes to her body to analyze it, our eyes met within a second of giving the verdict of her beauty.

Shit ... Shit ... SHIT!

She must think I'm a damn pervert, I know I'm was red for her discovery and I didn't know where to hide my embarrassed face. She just looked aside as if nothing had affected her and then returned to her conversation, wait ... _Was she pretending she didn't caught me, she was ignoring me or was it a permission sign to keep looking at her?_

Idiot Evan, maybe she didn't even see you and you get stressed with your paranoia.

_-At least hide that you like her_ -a voice took me out of my thoughts.

FUCK, IT WAS RYAN !!!

He passed by me smiling and handed me a glass of ... soda?

Anyway, I took it and he leaned a little to say something in my ear, his hand patting my shoulder.

-Only for you to know, _she's a minor._ -he smiled at me and walked away.

I couldn't decipher that smile, adding to his words there was only one definition: chilling.

It was a damn restriction warning. He had become a protective father and I stayed like the old green stalker.

A hint that at work it was forbidden to relate.

I drunk the soda with a drink and ordered my hair.

-Listen, now we will go to the house where we'll record, Ryan has ordered a place for each one, the trip is only one hour and if you have no problems we would like everyone to go outside for their seats. -Brad told us and I went ahead before I met some of them.

We got on a kind of polarized bus and the driver indicated each place.

I saw mine in the distance, it was in the last place.

_ **"Farmiga"** _

That last name was starting to stop liking me, really? By my side?!

God, have mercy on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we come today hehe
> 
> Well, well, I have so many reasons to have written this, and I think the main thing is how bad I wish they were together (as I imagine most of you here), but besides that it's because I repeated the season very carefully and I found this tremendous connection that I hadn't previously perceived or that it's only now that I became interested in fanfics or fanart of the actors and not of their characters.
> 
> I don't know, I just didn't know that there were so many people who loved them together either, and the interviews they had before or the few photos they have, not to mention the friendship and the fact that they stopped following in their social networks a long time ago made me create a movie in my head of how it would be if ever there would have been something between them.
> 
> I know that it isn't the best story you'll read, nor the most original plot, or the most realistic events, I just wanted to tell you that I started this year with the story and that it just came up naturally in the keyboard, almost without thinking, almost because I had to formulate the narrative, of rest, the dialogues, scenes, actions, thoughts were born like this, so that, I have put a lot of love and time into it and I would like you to leave me your opinion, whether positive or negative, doesn't matter, I always find how to deal with it.
> 
> You know what they say, the payment of a fanfiction writer is the comments of his/her readers :)


End file.
